


She Loves Control

by LadyOfNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfNorth/pseuds/LadyOfNorth
Summary: Jon Snow is responsible for protecting the Stark heiress. Sansa keeps him off track until they get involved and things don't go as expected.





	She Loves Control

Jon Snow was suffering for a woman. It was surreal because he had only cried once and it was for Ygritte, his first love of fourth grade, and no one else. His achievements did not usually reject him, nor did he ever give up his heart, for he did not like to imagine himself suffering like his friends. He believed that love only turned people in love into idiots without self-love and he wouldn't be part of this club.

  
Poor Jon! So inocent! He thought he could stay immune to the feeling, but he met a girl who could penetrate all of his barriers. He used to leave the women lying at his feet, this time the spell turned against the sorcerer. He was on all fours, licking his feet and wagging his tail every time she was around, he was the Lord Scoundrel. How was this possible? He wondered as he took another sip of his beer.

  
There was no way to hide how he felt about Sansa Stark, the beautiful, seductive young woman with her long red hair, blue eyes, and a smile that bewitched like a mermaid's chant. Just a smile and he forgot his own name, the purpose that had brought him here. Jon was the right arm assigned to protect her from possible retaliation from her father's enmities: Eddard Stark. Eddard was just the owner of a famous brand of clothing and other diverse types of businesses. The heiress Stark was a woman unmatched by anyone she had ever met. Unselfish, adventurous, she gave herself heart and soul to what she wanted, with enviable intelligence. In addition to its exuberant beauty, it had a knot of dripping water and maybe that's what won it.

  
After months of living together, following her like a shadow, getting rid of one woman's nightly achievements, they became involved. Or was it just him? They had sex several times, in various places and also had times when they could get to know each other better. They confided their secrets, pains and dreams. For him, it was just sex at first, and when he realized, he was anxious to be with her, wanting to share moments, but he was just alone in it. He was in love and had been rejected by Sansa hours before he was sitting there in that bar.

_She loves control, she wants it her way_

_And there's no way she'll ever stay unless you give it up (give it up, give it up)_

_She loves control, she wants it her way_

_And all it takes is just one taste, yo. wanna give it up (give it up, give it up)_

  
Hours before ...

  
"You look stunning tonight," he complimented, glancing at her from the rearview mirror of the car. Sansa, who was distracted in the back seat as she watched the blurring city landscape, flashed an even more dazzling smile on her red-painted lips. Her red hair was pinned to the top of her head, she wore huge earrings and her dress was shoulder to shoulder with colorful flower prints. She was so wonderful that he couldn't stop looking at her as he drove the car.

  
Jon was relaxed at last being alone as he had to spend a few hours of that unbearable night watching her like a watchdog. He had accompanied her to a charity party of one of her father's friends, having to stand for hours and still having to put up with the various men trying their luck to get the attention of the beautiful heiress Stark. Boiling with jealousy at every smile directed at anyone but him, he was frustrated that they could not exchange a word in front of all those acquaintances of the girl. An agreement between them was that their involvement should be kept confidential, that is, in public they should behave as employer and employee, that is all. She didn't know he wanted more than that

He drove a few miles to her building, pulled into the parking lot, and pulled into the parking space, turning off the engine of that all-black car with its dark windows that prevented outsiders from seeing what was going on inside. They were both silent for a few minutes, he unsure of what to do and she just wanting to torture him with that wait.

"How about we test the safety of the parking lot?" She asked ending the agonizing silence, smiled in agreement as he loosened his seat belt and got out of the car.

He sat on the leather seat beside her sitting cross-legged, watching him with a teasing smile. He shifted in his seat until he was close enough to caress her left cheek with his thumb, causing her to stare at him with those blue eyes. She grasped the back of his neck with one hand impatiently, pulling him close to her and starting their kiss. They savored each other calmly as if the world didn't matter, their tongues curled in an unhurried dance. Her hands ruffled his hair, scratched his neck and touched his shoulders, his back under his suit as he received as a reward wet kisses on her jaw and neck, ruffling her every hair.

They joined their tongues again in a more desperate kiss while absorbed in desire, Sansa shifted position. She lifted the thin fabric of her colorful flower-print dress to her thighs and climbed into Jon's lap, resting her knees on either side of his body. Her hands caressed her, pressed her ass over the thin fabric as they deepened the kiss. With each caress between them it was as if they were going to explode with desire. They needed to feel each other completely, the sensation of him invading her.

Their bodies seemed to be on fire, about to ignite. He unzipped her dress in despair, revealing her breasts hidden in a white bra, loosening it with skill. He distributed light bites, kisses down her neck down to her breasts, snapping at one nipple and sucking them without any delicacy, causing the woman to moan grabbing his hair and let her head hang back as she savored the feel of his wet tongue. .

"Jon ..." the woman moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head hang back against the back of the driver's seat.

"Tell me what you want." He whispered as he massaged his nipples with his fingers, making circular motions as he felt closer and closer to losing control. She bit her lip as she watched the woman's reactions to the sensations he gave her.

"Fuck me." She whispered as he savored her breasts again aggressively, making her even wetter. She tossed teasingly over his erection in an attempt to get her request answered.

Jon released the nipple from his dangerous tongue, moaned, biting his lip as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his black trousers, lowered his pants and underpants, exposing the erection that came to release a watery liquid, the size of desire. She tucked one of her hands under her dress, pushing her panties away enough to feel how luscious it was.

"You're so ready." He said smiling teasingly as he thrust two fingers into her, making her moan a little louder, she wiggled as she closed her eyes enjoying the sensations he teased her.

  
He pulled his fingers out of her, grasped her waist, trying to hold her in his lap as he squirmed to pull his wallet out of his pants pocket, grabbing a condom. Tossing her wallet impatiently as she prepared to open the package with her mouth, Sansa picked it up and winked at it, opening it and placing it easily. He penetrated her easily, moaning softly as he held her ass trying to sink deeper and deeper.

  
The sensation of having her in his arms, penetrating her until he moaned and savoring every part of his body was inexplicable. He felt complete as she wiggled on his dick. The pace was slowly torturous as he slapped her ass, knowing he loved it. He wanted to be inside her all the days of his life, feeling the warmth of her skin, the sweet scent he wore. He needed her more than anything. Sex with her was unlike anything he'd experienced with other women, the deadline was a thousand times better, but it wasn't just that. Jon enjoyed her company, the sound of laughter when he told a boring joke, the roll of charming eyes when she was annoyed with him.

  
Jon was in love with Sansa.

  
“Sansa…” He called her breathlessly as she still rode his hard cock. "I love you," he confessed, startling at his words, his eyes closed as he absorbed the weight of his words.

  
Sansa abruptly stopped his movements, making him moan in protest, opening his eyes and looking at her, seeing the woman with wide eyes in surprise and slightly open mouth. His hands were on the boy's shoulders. She stared at him with disappointment as she took a deep breath, stepped out of her clumsy lap, sitting on the bench beside him. She straightened her panties, took her bra off the floor of the car and put it on, adjusting the dress on her body and then closing it, avoiding looking at it.

  
"Sansa, all right?" He asked fearfully as he removed the condom, stuffing it into the pocket of his pants. He settled into the seat, ran his hands over the messy wires and stared at her seriously, expecting a demonstration from the girl.

  
“Jon, I can't offer what you want. I thought that was enough. “She explained seriously while pointing with his index finger, making a movement that directed between the two. He just stared at her initially with an expression of surprise that was then replaced by an expression of disappointment.

  
" That's enough!” He spoke, raising his voice, such was his desperation to fix the mess that had escaped his mouth. "Sorry ..." He continued in a calmer tone, trying to disguise his nervousness. "It was momentum, that's all." He finished looking at her with embarrassment.

  
If Sansa had believed him, he didn't know. Maybe he would never find out. The woman only nodded and released her hair, trying to straighten it as she combed it with her fingertips. His expression was serious, his eyes did not reveal what was going through his mind as Jon felt rejected by the words that had been said most sincerely, after all, it was the first time he had said this to anyone other than his mother.

  
XXX

_Bold, you know she lives for the thrill_

_You know she lusts for the kill_

_So they won't come back_

_No, no, no, no, no, don't (don't)_

_Don't you try taming the storm (no)_

_Don't say you haven't been warned (oh)_

_'Cause she won't like that, like that_

He sighed disconsolately as he took the last drink of his beer, placing the empty bottle on the bar of the busy bar early that morning. He set a note by the side of the bottle, greeted the bartender as he took the note and walked away to meet another customer. She didn't know what it would be like with Sansa after everything that had happened between them, but perhaps it would be an option to move away until she recovered from the disappointment. He should have imagined that one hour would reap all the suffering he caused in the many women he had been involved with all these years. Nothing fairer than your heart being broken, at least once. He thought wryly as he got up from his seat, straightened his social pants, and turned, looking for that familiar look, finding it.

And there was Sansa Stark, sitting at his farthest table, talking animatedly to a guy who didn't have a third of his luggage to keep with her. Staring at her with such intensity that it would be enough to set the bar on fire, and as if she had actually burned something, she watched the bar with interest as she listened to some bullshit the man spoke, until their eyes met.

Jon grinned awkwardly as the woman flashed him a teasing smile before shutting the man in front of him with a kiss.

She just wanted to show him that she was in control and that would always be so.


End file.
